You're Still My Husband Part 2
by cho kyuhyun
Summary: Kau akan tetap jadi suami ku, Kyu...


**Title**: You're Still My Husband Part 2

**Author**: Vichie Song a.k.a ChoKyute

**Genre: **Hurt,Comfort

**Rating**: T

**Cast**: . Cho Kyuhyun

. Nam Yuri

. Shin Chaeri

. Choi Siwon

**Disclaimer** : FF asli dari pemikiran author, jangan di copy-paste ya? Meskipun ceritanya basi ..

Annyeong^^)/… ini FF kedua saya *bakar obat nyamuk.. kali ini saya mencoba sedikit nyerempet(?) ke galau. Semoga ga bikin ngantuk ya? Berharap feel-nya bisa dapet, soalnya saya baru ngerti kalau buat FF tu susah =(

Awas Typo !

Ya sudahlah .. langsung aja ke benang merah, ini dia pertunjukan kecil dari author*buka tirai*

**Happy Reading^^**

**Nam Yuri POV~**

**Part 1**

Aku turun dari mobil dan melihatnya dari jendela pintu. "Hati-hati saat menyetir."

"Pasti. Sudahlah cepat masuk! Cuacanya sangat dingin." Ujarnya dan segera ku lambaikan tangan seraya menuju pagar rumah.

_Huuuhhh~ dingin sekali._

Aku mengernyit heran saat menemukan mobil Kyuhyun sudah teronggok di depan garasi.

'_Tumben Kyuhyun sudah pulang? Biasanya ia pulang larut. Sedangkan sekarang masih pukul tujuh malam.'_

Perlahan namun pasti aku melangkah menuju pintu dan segera membukanya. Saat berhasil masuk, alisku bertaut melihat sepasang sepatu—yeoja?

**Part 2**

Keningku berkerut memandang sepasang sepatu Wedges berwarna cokelat muda.

'_Benarkah? Benarkah ini sepatu Chaeri eonni?'_

Dengan enggan kaki ku terus melangkah. Jantung ku terasa berpacu lebih cepat.

Aku membatu. Nafasku tercekat, sesak… sesak ini menghampiri ku lagi.

Kyuhyun memeluk Chaeri eonni dari samping sambil menonton televisi. Mataku nanar.

'_Tahan Nam Yuri! Jangan menangis di saat seperti ini! Ku mohon!'_

"Kau ini! …" " Eoh! Nam—Yuri? Kau kah itu?" tampak eonni kaget melihat kedatanganku.

"Kenapa kau disitu? Kemarilah!" Chaeri eonni menghampiriku.

"Bogoshipo." Ia membawaku kepelukannya.

"Uh! Na—nado eonni."

"Kau tambah cantik saja." Ujarnya tersenyum ramah. Cantik. Ia begitu cantik.

"Kau juga tambah cantik." Aku masih tak bergeming. Pandanganku mengarah pada Kyuhyun, ia Tampak—terkejut? Tapi tak berapa lama ekspresinya kembali datar.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk?" Tanya eonni.

**DEG.**

"Uh! Eh.. i—itu …"

"Yuri sering kesini. Jadi sudah terbiasa ia keluar masuk rumahku." Aku terperangah mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Ia tak mengakui ku sebagai istrinya.

"Oh benarkah? Sepertinya aku tidak banyak tahu tentang kalian selama aku di Amerika. Geure duduklah Yuri." Ajak eonni ke sofa depan TV.

"Tunggu sebentar ne? akan ku buatkan minuman hangat untukmu." Ucapnya sembari melesat ke dapur.

_Ini rumahku bukan? Tapi kenapa aku merasa asing?_

"Ikuti scenario yang akan kita perankan."

"Eh?" aku tersentak dengan apa yang Kyuhyun katakana. Apa? _Scenario?_

"Jangan ceritakan kalau kita sudah menikah pada Chaeri."

**DEG.**

Aku masih diam melihatnya berbicara tanpa memandangku. Mataku memanas. Ku mohon Nam Yuri kuatlah!

"Biarkan seperti ini." Lanjutnya yang masih menatap TV.

Saat aku ingin menjawab, Chaeri eonni datang dengan membawa secangkir yang berisi cairan pekat.

"Minumlah! Pasti kau kedinginan. Di luar salju semakin tebal." Aku tersenyum kaku.

"Yuri?" panggilnya.

"Ne?

"Kau tahu? Aku dan Kyuhyun kembali seperti dulu."

**JEDAR~**

Seperti petir menyambar. Aku menegang. Semua yang ku takuti telah terjadi.

Chaeri eonni mengapit lengan kanan Kyuhyun. Posisi ku duduk di sebelah Chaeri eonni dan Kyuhyun di sebelah eonni.

"B—benarkah? Uh… Chukkae." Pandanganku terus tertuju pada cangkir. Tak berani menghadap mereka. Lebih tepatnya tak sanggup.

"Ne gumawo^^"

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kau dekat dengan siapa sekarang?" tanyanya seraya menegakkan tubuh menghadapku.

"Obseo." Lirih ku.

"Jjinja? Dari dulu kau selalu jomblo. Kau harus sering bergaul dengan banyak namja, Yuri." Sarannya, "Kyu, kau tak mengenalkan Yuri pada teman-teman kerjamu ya?" Kyuhyun tampak tersenyum kaku, tapi tak berapa lama ia terlihat begitu manis dengan tatapan yang lembut pada eonni. Aku iri _padanya._

"Yuri anaknya pemalu. Kau tau itu kan?" jawab Kyuhyun seraya mengusap rambut chaeri eonni. Ku palingkan wajahku. Mataku memanas. Ku mohon jangan sekarang Yuri!

"Ehm… benar juga. Kau harus lebih berani Yul, masa kau mau terus-terusan jomblo?" ia sedikit terkekeh.

"Ne." tersenyum kecut, hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan.

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari?" Kyuhyun membuka suara.

"Oh… aku hanya ingin mampir sebentar. Ku kira kau sendirian, t—tapi ternyata ada eonni." Aku gugup.

"Owh…" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

_Bagaimana ini? Aku tak sanggup berlama-lama seperti ini. Haruskah ku pergi?_

"Yuri~ah?" Chaeri eonni mamanggil.

"Ehmmm?" sedikit ku sesap cairan pekat ini.

"Bagaimana kalau kau dengan Siwon saja?"

"Ukhuk—ukhuk..!"

"Gwaenchana?"

"Gwaenchana. Aku tak apa, hanya sedikit tersedak." Tampak Kyuhyun sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang Chaeri eonni katakan.

"aku berbicara seperti itu karena dulu Siwon pernah bilang kalau ia sempat tertarik padamu." Paparnya.

"Benarkah?" lirih ku.

"ehmm… Ia namja sempurna. Apa kau tak tertarik padanya?" desaknya.

"Entahlah."

"Eoh… sepertinya aku harus pulang." Pamitku pada mereka. Aku tak tahu harus pulang kemana. Yang penting aku harus pergi dari sini.

"Kenapa begitu cepat?" kata eonni.

"Sudah larut. Mungkin cuaca akan semakin dingin." Aku berdiri.

"Kyu—hyun, aku pulang dulu." Canggung terasa saat menyebut namanya.

"Ne, hati-hatilah."

Dengan perlahan aku keluar dari _rumah_. Rumahku dengan Kyuhyun.

Dingin begitu menusuk saat aku tiba di luar. Cukup jauh kaki ini melangkah.

'_aku harus kemana? Disini begitu dingin'_

Siwon oppa? Apa aku harus menghubunginya? Ani, aku tak mau merepotkannya lagi.

Malang sekali nasibku? Pergi dari rumah sendiri dan membiarkan suami berdua di rumah bersama eonni ku sendiri.

Aku sudah mulai gila.

Kau menyedikan Nam Yuri! Hidupmu terlalu menyedihkan!

Aku merosot jatuh, duduk di tanah yang beralaskan salju. Terisak, semakin terisak. Tak peduli sekarang ada dimana. Semakin deras air mata yang jatuh.

Ku tenggelamkan wajah di antara ke dua lutut, memeluknya erat. Suaraku terus meraung. Sampai akhirnya aku tak merasakan apapun. Gelap.

**Cho Kyuhyun POV~**

"Waahhh~ rumahmu besar juga. Kau benar-benar Predsir muda yang kaya ya?" goda Chaeri padaku.

"Tantu saja! Jangan remehkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun!" ujarku se-angkuh mungkin.

"Cih! Kau ini tak berubah sama sekali."

"Geure… kita turun dari mobil. Aku tak kuat dingin." Ku rapatkan mantelku dan membuka pintu mobil, berlari kecil menuju pintu Chaeri untuk membukanya.

"Silahkan tuan puteri." Godaku padanya sambil membungkuk seperti pelayan.

Tampak pipinya memerah. Aku suka menggodanya.

Kami berada di rumahku. Ia memksa ingin ke rumahku. Jadi aku tak bisa menolak. Tak apa, bukanya _yeoja _itu sering pulang larut akhir-akhir ini. Jadi tenang saja. Lagian, _ia _juga tahu kalau aku memiliki hubungan dengan eonni-nya.

"Kajja kita masuk!" ku genggam tangannya yang memakai sarung tangan pink muda.

"Duduklah! Akan ku buatkan cokelat panas untuk sekedar menghangatkan." Ia memegang lenganku yang berbalut mantel.

"Ani, aku saja. Cukup kau beri tahu dimana dapurnya." Ia sangat manis. Aku tersenyum dan menunjuk arah di mana dapur itu berada. Sebelum menuju dapur, Chaeri terlihat membuka mantelnya dan menyampirkan di sandaran sofa.

"aku beruntung memilikimu." Desis ku seraya membuka mantelku juga. Rupanya mesin pemanas di ruangan ini berjalan cukup baik.

"Ige! Cepat di minum mumpung masih panas." Ujarnya sembari meletakkan cangkir di meja dan mendudukkan di sampingku. Ku sesap sedikit cokelat panas yang asapnya masih mengepul.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyaku.

"Ehmm." Chaeri mengangguk.

Aku mendekat ke sisinya dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Hangat kan?" bisikku lirih.

"Kau ini! …" " Eoh! Nam—Yuri? Kau kah itu?" Aku menegang. Sontak ku alihkan pandanganku menuju arah pandang Chaeri.

Yeoja itu—kenapa sudah datang? Seharusnya ia pulang larut.

Pandangannnya kosong yang terus mengarah pada kami, khususnya padaku. Apa ia merasa sangat _shock_?

"Kenapa kau disitu? Kemarilah!" chaeri berdiri dan menghampiri Yuri yang masih setia membatu. Ku pasang wajah santai.

"Bogoshipo." Terlihat mereka berpelukan.

"Uh! Na—nado eonni."

"Kau tambah cantik saja." Benar, Chaeri belum sempat mengabari pada Yuri kalau ia tiba di Korea.

"Kau juga tambah cantik."

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk?"

**DEG.**

Tidak! Jangan sampai Chaeri mengetahui yang sebenarnya.

"Uh! Eh… i—itu…"

"Yuri sering kesini. Jadi sudah terbiasa ia keluar masuk rumahku." Sela ku karena tak mau mendengar kalimat yang bisa menghancurkan hubunganku karena mulut yeoja itu. Tampak Yuri sangat kaget menatapku.

"Oh benarkah? Sepertinya aku tidak banyak tahu tentang kalian selama aku di Amerika. Geure duduklah Yuri."

"Tunggu sebentar ne? akan ku buatkan minuman hangat untukmu."

Aku duduk berdua dengan Yeoja ini, sementara Chaeri sibuk di dapur. Aku harus mengatakannya.

"Ikuti scenario yang akan kita perankan."

"Eh?" ia tersentak menghadapku.

"Jangan ceritakan kalau kita sudah menikah pada Chaeri." Aku tetap melihat layar yang menyala di hadapan.

"Biarkan seperti ini." Lanjutku.

Tampak ia mau menjawab, Chaeri datang dengan membawa secangkir yang berisi cairan pekat.

"Minumlah! Pasti kau kedinginan. Di luar salju semakin tebal."

Ia tersenyum kaku.

"Yuri?" panggilnya.

"Ne?

"Kau tahu? Aku dan Kyuhyun kembali seperti dulu."

**DEG!** Aku tak menyangka Chaeri akan menceritakannya. Tampak air wajah Yuri menegang. Kenapa dengannya? Bukankah sebelumnya ia tahu kalau aku memiiki hubungan khusus dengan eonni-nya?

"B—benarkah? Uh… Chukkae."

"Ne gumawo^^"

"Bagaimana dengan dirimu? Kau dekat dengan siapa sekarang?"

"Obseo." Lirih yeoja itu menyerupai cicitan. Ku pandangi, ia terus menunduk.

"Jjinja? Dari dulu kau selalu jomblo. Kau harus sering bergaul dengan banyak namja, Yuri."

"Kyu, kau tak mengenalkan Yuri pada teman-teman kerjamu ya?" aku terkejut dengan pertanyaannya. Aku senyum kaku, tapi tak lama aku bisa menguasai keadaan.

"Yuri anaknya pemalu. Kau tau itu kan?" ujarku seraya mengusap rambutnya sayang.

"Ehm… benar juga. Kau harus lebih berani Yul, masa kau mau terus-terusan jomblo?" ia sedikit terkekeh.

"Ne."

"Ada urusan apa kau kemari?" aku membuka suara.

"Oh… aku hanya ingin mampir sebentar. Ku kira kau sendirian, t—tapi ternyata ada eonni." jawabnya gugup.

"Owh…" aku menganngguk

"Yuri~ah?" Chaeri mamanggil.

"Ehmmm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kau dengan Siwon saja?"

_Apa Siwon? Kenapa harus Siwon? Yang ku tahu Siwon memang sering bersama Yuri._

"Ukhuk—ukhuk..!" Yuri tersedak minumannya.

"Gwaenchana?"

"Gwaenchana. Aku tak apa, hanya sedikit tersedak."

"aku berbicara seperti itu karena dulu Siwon pernah bilang kalau ia sempat tertarik padamu."

_Owh! Benarkah? Kenapa aku tak tahu hal itu? _

"Benarkah?" lirih nya.

"ehmm… Ia namja sempurna. Apa kau tak tertarik padanya?" Ku tatap Yeoja itu datar. Apa jangan-jangan mereka berdua memiliki hubungan? Aish! Peduli setan!

"Entahlah."

"Eoh… sepertinya aku harus pulang." Sontak ku dongakkan kepalaku saat Yuri berdiri. Pulang? Pulang kemana? Ia sudah gila apa? Meskipun aku tak mengakui kalau ia istriku tapi tak berniat untuk mengusirnya juga kan? Apa yang ada di otaknya sekarang? Bodoh!

"Kenapa begitu cepat?" Chaeri menanggapi.

"Sudah larut. Mungkin cuaca akan semakin dingin."

"Kyu—hyun, aku pulang dulu." Tetap aku menatapnya. Sekarang yang ada di pikiranku adalah ia benar-benar yeoja bodoh!

"Ne hati-hatilah!" ujarku seadanya. Yuri beranjak pergi dan menghilang.

Pikiranku kalut. Bagaimana nanti kalau yeoja itu menggigil kedinginan?

"Kyu? Gwaenchana?"

"Uh! Ah—ne nan gwaenchana." Aku tersenyum kaku.

"Sepertinya sudah sangat malam. Apa kau tak ingin kembali ke apartemenmu?" tanyaku.

"Kau mengusirku?" Chaeri mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aniya, hanya saja aku takut nanti salju semakin tebal." Jelasku sambil mengecup puncak kepalanya.

"Ehm… geure. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu."

"Aku antar."

"Hati-hati di jalan." Chaeri melambaikan tangan saat sudah keluar mobilku.

"Ne. sampai jumpa?" ku langsung pacu mobilku menyusuri jalanan bersalju.

Kemana Yuri sekarang? Salju semakin lebat. Aku tak mau di marahi eomma kalau sampai yeoja itu menghilang. Merepotkan!

Siwon? Apa aku harus menghubunginya? Coba saja.

**Tuu….tt~ Tu…ut~ Tu…ut~ Ting.**

"Yeoboseo."

"Ah, Siwon. Kau bersama Yuri sekarang?" tembakku langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"Yuri? Aniyo… memangnya kemana Yuri? Kau…"

**Aishh! **

**PIP~ **

Ku putuskan sambungannya. Aku tak mau Siwon menceramahi ku.

Lalu yeoja bodoh itu kemana? Apa ia mau mati kedinginan?

Cuaca semakin buruk jarak pandangku terbatas. Aku mencarinya terus sambil menerawang jalanan yang begitu lengang.

Aku masih menyusuri jalanan dengan kecepatan rendah.

**Ciitt~!**

Ban mobilku berdecit saat dengan sengaja aku menginjak rem secara mendadak.

Siluet itu? Benarkah itu Yuri? Tertelungkup? Aku keluar dari mobil.

Dingin menusukku.

Aku mendekati siluet itu yang masih menelungkup di samping semak-semak dekat trotoar.

Ku balikkan tubuhnya. Dan…

"Yuri! Ireonna!" ku tepuk-tepuk pipinya yang memerah. Aku yakin ia sudah lama disini.

Langsung ku gendong memasuki mobil.

**Nam Yuri POV~**

"Enghhh~.." ku kerjapkan mataku.

Di mana ini? Masih berusaha menyesuaikan cahaya yang menerobos masuk ke retina.

Bukankah ini kamarku? Siapa yang membawaku kesini?

"Kyu." Panggilku dengan suara serak saat Kyuhyun berbalik badan untuk menuju pintu. Ia berhenti.

"Kau butuh apa?" ujarnya dingin.

"Apa kau yang membawaku?"

"menurutmu? Apa kau berharap Siwon yang membawamu?" ucapnya datar. Kenapa membawa Siwon oppa segala.

"Ani, maksudku… "

"Tidurlah! Aku tak mau kau sakit. Karena eomma tadi menelfon besok kita harus mengunjunginya." Paparnya. Dan berbalik.

"Kau bahagia sekarang?" lirihku dan ku yakin Kyuhyun masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku turut senang kalau akhirnya kau bisa menemukan kehidupanmu lagi. Aku janji—aku janji akan menepati apa yang pernah ku bilang dulu. Kalau nanti kau sudah menemukan kehidupanmu… maka aku akan mengakhiri p—pernikahan ini. Tenang saja… aku jamin kau akan bahagia bersamanya." Paparku seraya menunduk menyembunyikan air mata yang mulai menetes.

"Tidurlah!"

**Blam~**

Kyuuhyun tak bergeming.

_Kenapa kau tak merespon ucapanku Kyu? Kenapa hanya diam?_

_Kenapa malah meninggalkanku sendirian dengan meninggalkan luka yang begitu mengoyak?_

Aku tahu dan mengerti kalau sebenarnya aku—aku mencintaimu! AKU MENCINTAIMU!

Begitu deras air mataku. Terisak penuh sesak. Haruskah ku pergi dari sini?

**Kesokan Harinya~**

**Author POV~**

Pagi yang masih berkabut. Matahari berusaha mencoba menerobos di antara gumpalan awan kelabu yang menghalanginya. Sia-sia. Tampaknya awan masih enggan mengijinkan matahari menunjukkan batang hidungnya hari ini.

"Aish! Kenapa matahari masih saja tak tampak? Kapan salju ini berhenti turun?" keluh seorang namja di balik jendela kamar yang terbuka perlahan yang menimbulkan suara berderik.

"aku benci salju!" ujarnya lagi dan menghilang di balik jendela.

Coba kita lihat di dalam rumah yang bisa di bilang besar dan sedikit bergaya Eropa itu.

"Kau sudah bangun? Aku menyiapkan roti panggang dan secangkir cokelat panas. Bukankah kau tak menyukai kopi?" ujar seorang yeoja yang di yakini bernama Yuri pada suaminya.

"Ehmm." Sepertinya namja itu mulai menarik dua lembar roti bakar dan menaruhnya di atas piring tak lupa selai kacang yang sengaja ia oleskan di setiap permukaan roti.

Apa kalian memiliki pikiran yang sama denganku?

Benar. Cho Kyuhyun adalah nama yang di miliki namja itu. Sepertinya ia mulai bisa menerima makanan istrinya, mungkin karena kejadian semalam? Atau memang sudah jenuh tiap hari mengacuhkan masakan yang terlihat begitu lezat dan terpaksa menahan laparnya? Gengsimu begitu besar bung!

Kentara sekali raut muka Yuri terkejut dan tak lama berubah menjadi senyuman yang semakin lama semakin lebar saat melihat Kyuhyun mengambil roti yang sudah ia sediakan.

'_Kyuhyun mulai menerima masakanku?'_ pikirnya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku begitu?" protes Kyuhyun yang risih di pandangi terus-menerus.

"Ani, hanya saja aku sangat senang. Karena kau mulai menerima masakan yang sudah ku buat." Ujarnya yang masih tetap tersenyum.

Pemuda itu hanya menanggapi dengan senyum miringnya dan sedikit suara deheman yang menyindir.

"Bersiap-siaplah! karena eomma ingin kita mengunjunginya pagi ini." Kata Kyuhyun lagi yang siap menggigit pinggiran rotinya.

"Ne, aku akan mandi dulu." Yuri langsung melesat ke kamarnya. Sepertinya ia sudah melupakan kejadian semalam hanya karena tindakan kecil yang di buat oleh suaminya.

"Aish! Pinggiran roti ini begitu pahit."

**Rumah Eomma Kyuhyun~ **

**Ting Tong~ Ting Tong~**

Sekali lagi Kyuhyun akan memencet bel ternyata pintu sudah terbuka.

"Aigo~ kalian sudah datang?" sambut wanita paruh baya yang memiliki paras mirip Kyuhyun. Lihatlah senyum dan giginya. Sangat mirip.

"Aish eomma, disini sangat dingin." Gerutu Kyuhyun yang masih belum di suruh masuk oleh eommanya.

"Oh Ya! Aku lupa. Kajja masuk! Di luar memang sangat dingin." Eomma Kyuhyun mernutup pintu dan segera menghampiri mereka yang sedang duduk di sofa beludru yang begitu hangat.

"Eomma, apa kabar?" Sapa Yuri pada mertuanya.

"Baik sayang. Kau apa kabar?"

"Ehm… baik eomma."

"Ya! Kau tak menyapa eomamu?" seru eomma Kyuhyun pada anaknya yang masih sibuk menghangatkan diri dengan memasukkan seluruh pergelangan tangannya ke saku mantel dan menelusupkan kepalanya ke syal tebal yang ia pakai.

"Eomma? Kau tak menyadari kalau aku kedinginan? Sepertinya aku butuh sesuatu yang hangat untukku sesap." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan suara agak mendengung karena mulutnya tertutup syal.

"Kau? Kau merokok Kyu?" seru eommanya dengan wajah panic.

"Bukan itu maksudku eomma." Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya kesal. Kenapa eomma begitu lemot pikir Kyuhyun kurang ajar.

"Ah~ aku akan membuatkan kalian minuman panas." Yuri menengahi. Ia tahu kalau Kyuhyun butuh minuman panas untuk tenggorokannya.

"Eomma mau teh atau apa?" tawar Yuri lagi sembari berdiri.

"Aku teh panas saja. Terimakasih Yuri. Kau sungguh pengertian. Tidak seperti pemuda yang selalu mengeluh di depanku ini." Sindir wanita paru baya pada anaknya.

Kyuhyun sedikit mencibir dengan gumaman. Yuri melihatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Kalian harus menginap malam ini."

**Brushhh~!**

Kyuhyun menyemburkan cokelat panasnya karena ucapan eommanya tadi. Menginap? Pikirnya.

"Wae? Appa mu mencoba peruntungan di luar. Ia ingin menarik banyak investor agar perusahaanmu terus berkembang Kyu, makanya malam ini eomma sendirian." Paparnya.

"Kau mau kan Yuri? Apa kau tega melihat eomma sendiri malam ini?"

"Uh! Eoh… Geure eomma, kami akan menginap." Yuri membuka suara. Tampak Kyuhyun melotot menanggapi ucapan Yuri.

"Benarkah? Aku sangat bersyukur punya menantu seperti mu."

Yuri tersenyum malu.

"Eng… apa kalian sudah merencanakan untuk punya baby?"

**JEDAARRR~!**

**TBC**


End file.
